A Nourasian Lullaby
by iDream13
Summary: post-OSR. Aikka has married Eva "Molly" Wei, and they now live in the Grand Palace on Nourasia. Eva had a son, and one evening she goes to put the baby to bed, but finds her husband has beat her to it ...


hello hello my dear friends/readers! yes it is I, Mirsa the Elusive, who has not updated her first fic **Return of the Spirit** in so very long! But I promise, once I have completed my Senior Thesis book for school, I shall once again return to my beloved fanfic stories and characters and I will continue!

But until that time, here's something to munch on. I recently found, watched, and became obsessed with the **Oban Star-Racers** anime. It is a good show (worth checking out) and I loved the implied character pairing of _Molly/Eva**X**PrinceAikka_ so I have created several possible fanfic ideas for that pairing. here is my first completed idea.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sky was filled with the golden glow of a setting Nourasian sun. The large star hung suspended in the sky, as if it would stay there forever, bathing the earth below it in warmth. It shone on the green plains, rippling with grass-waves like the Great Plains on Earth. It glinted off the angles of houses and buildings; glowed as it was reflected off the vibrantly-striped cloth canopies of market stalls in the Central Bazaar. It turned the age-smoothed walls of the Grand Palace to pure gold, filling every window on the open side of the mountain with liquid light.

A baby laughed at the dust motes dancing in the light as it poured into his room. Reaching out his tiny hands, the baby tried to catch the glittering stuff in the light that was so bright he squinted, unable to see it fully with his young, clear sight. The baby's father held him, standing near the center of the room as he let his young son enjoy the light from outside. When the baby began reaching for the light itself, his father laughed, and shaded the baby's eyes with one hand as he slowly stepped forward, until both were bathed in the warmth of the setting sun. The Nourasian kept his hand suspended over the baby's face as he went to the wide windows of the room, foregoing the cushioned window seats in favor of rocking his son gently as the baby looked out upon the kingdom that would one day be his.

She'd been coming to ready her son for a night's sleep, but when Eva arrived, she discovered her husband had beaten her to it. It was rare that Aikka got to have their tiny son all to himself after the baby was born, and Eva was unwilling to disturb the two, so she remained hidden in shadows cast by the very light her two most precious things were illuminated in. She watched as her prince gently rocked their child, smiling brightly as the baby played with the sunlight. She watched as Aikka stood before the room's largest window, their baby son looking out over the Nourasian kingdom that now belonged to his father.

_ I wonder if Aikka's father was ever like this …_Eva's thought were interrupted by the sound of Aikka's voice, soft and gentle, as he began speaking to their child in a hushed, warm tone – a voice Eva had not heard often.

"Yes, I see it, I see it. Look at that, see that? Yes I see it. Do you see? Of course you do." The Nourasian prince's voice held the note always reserved for children and baby animals, that cooing, adoring voice that parents and pet owners lovingly, unconsciously use when speaking to their young little treasures. Eva grinned, thinking back on a memory of a woman's voice carrying the same tone as she sang a sweet, gentle lullaby to her little baby daughter as she rocked her beneath a sky glittering bright with diamonds for stars. Eva's gaze blurred a little with the tears springing suddenly to her eyes, as she unconsciously began to breathe-hum the tune from her memory.

_Hush now, sleep still/ my tiny little one_

_The world is watching/for you to sleep now_

_The stars glow bright for you_

_The moon smiles for you_

_You are my joy, my heart_

_My little precious one_

_Starlight, starbright/first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might/be giv'n the gift I wish tonight_

_My moon, my star/ you are my heart_

_And you are the wish I'll wish tonight_

_Hush now, sleep still/ my tiny little one_

_The world is watching/for you to sleep now_

As her humming fell into silence, Eva heard the same tune from the room, now in a deeper, resonating tenor. Eva's tears fell softly as she smiled, knowing her husband was singing the same lullaby to their infant son she had been sung as a baby. She didn't even wonder how he knew the song, for she sang it to none other than her baby.

_ He watches me with Orien. He's heard me sing the lullaby and he's learned it by heart … just as I did as an infant._ The sound of her child cooing sleepily brought the princess out of her thoughts, watching as her child fell asleep in his father's gentle, cradling arms.

"Sleep well, my son, sleep safe. One day you will hold the fate of this land, this planet, in your hands. You will be a strong ruler, with the lineage and royal wisdom of your Nourasian ancestors, and the strong will and fiery, fighting spirit of your Earth mother. You will make the Nourasian Royal House – and our people – proud." As he spoke, Aikka had slowly moved away from the window, now deprived of the golden light as the sun finally set over the horizon to bless another region of the Nourasian planet. He walked to the Nourasian-style cradle: a bed of the softest caliber with support cushions he himself had used as an infant Princeling in his crib. The crib was a small bed ringed about with elegantly-carved railings, and in the center he laid his son, who burbled gently and nestled into the warm, familiar fabrics and sensations. A small, rare-seen smile curved the Nourasian's lips as he pulled the baby's blanket up to cover him through the night, before leaning over the railings and gently placing a soft kiss to the baby's smooth forehead.

"May you sleep well and have fair dreams this night, my child. One day you will rule our world." Eva cast her sight one final time upon the image of her son sleeping deeply and her husband bent over the crib, blessing their child in his future. Before the Nourasian could straiten himself and possibly catch sight of her, the Earth Princess ducked her head, slipping away into the dimming halls of the palace, making her way back to the near-by room she occupied with her husband as the last of the sun's golden light fell away from the kingdom's glittering land, leaving the palace and all in its radius blanketed in a hazy, glowing twilight broken only by the fireflies and the stars glittering high above.


End file.
